The Wandering Fancy
by BamaBabe
Summary: Governor Cullen needs the help of Cap'n Jasper Whitlock to rescue his intended, Esme. What Jasper finds on the high seas will surprise him.


**The Pirate Talking Twilight Contest**

**Ahoy Thar Me Hearties! I brings to you the following argh...**

**Pairing/Threesoming/Grouping: Jasper/Alice, Jasper/Bella, Edward/Edward**

**POV/S: Jasper - Third Person**

**Rating... what Rating? We're all grown ups here right?!**

**This one-shot is for the above mentioned contest held by the Fournikaton Foundation and its members Bemylullaby, Nostalgicmiss and Miztrezboo. Please see the Fournikation Foundation profile for details and other awesomeuberiffic entries located at the Fournikation Foundation's C2 (links on contest holders profiles also).

* * *

**

I could have had a life of comfort and ease. I had the right start and the right breeding. After his death, my father's best friend, Charles Swan, taught me how to be a sailor and how to be a man. His family, wife Renee and daughter Bella, were my family. I learned all my business sense from him. When he retired and bought a public house in a small port town, he introduced me around and sold me his ship. I couldn't have asked for a better life. So, how the hell did I, Jasper Whitlock, go from being a successful, respected sea-farer to a damned pirate? One misunderstanding with a Navy cadet three years ago and I've been on the run since. Stupid drunk kid wouldn't leave the woman alone and I just had to step in on it. He wouldn't take no for an answer when he challenged me to a duel, and he lost. I am an excellent swordsman. Now that kid's shipmate, Edward Masen, was trying to make a name for himself by taking down every pirate in the Caribbean, starting with me.

With the shadow of the easy life in my past, I seem to have run into an additional problem. I _like _being a pirate now. I answer to no one, go where I please and take what I want. When someone displeases me, they are gone. I don't even have to do much of the dirty work myself anymore. The only other ship more feared than the _Wandering Fancy_ is the _Bloody Vulture_. Captain Aro and his brothers are known for being among the most ruthless pirates on the high seas. He's also responsible for the death of my father.

Having been promised safe passage throughout it's ports, my quartermaster and confidant, Emmet, and I sit before Carlisle Cullen, Governor of Bonaire.

"Thank you for coming with haste." Governor Carlisle Cullen motioned us to sit.

"Govn'r." I greeted, Emmett nodded and sat at the desk. Neither of us was used to the finery on display before us and we had to work to remember our manners, long ago lost at sea.

"I have no wish to waste your time. I understand that a certain young captain is trying to make a name for himself in the Navy and you're crew is suffering?" Carlisle leaned forward, chin resting on his interlaced fingers.

"Aye, Cap'n Masen would have me entire crew dance wi' Jack Ketch, to be sure." I answer, Emmett sitting at the ready for any sign of ambush.

"I have no desire to see you hanged. Your reputation for tactical skills on the high seas precedes you, Captain. You would be of better use as a privateer for me, than hanged for piracy. I have need of those skills and in return I will offer you a letter of marque."

Emmett and I eyed each other in a silent conversation. We both know that there is no guarantee that a letter of marque will keep us the off the gallows. Moreover, the point of being pirate was to bow to no man's will save our own. Emmett moved his head a fraction, assenting to hear Cullen's offer.

"We'll listen to yer request." I nodded once.

"Are you familiar with the _Bloody Vulture_?" Silly question, who doesn't? And who doesn't know of my father's history with Aro?

"Aye, Cap'n Aro is known to be particularly vicious." I decided to keep my snide remarks to myself.

"His ship intercepted a vessel traveling from Spain. That vessel was carrying my intended, Esme and now that ship is being commandeered by Aro's brothers. I can only assume that Aro has followed his usual practice of dispatching all men and keeping the women to sell in the Barbary. I received a letter demanding a price for Esme. This letter indicates that she is, for the time, safe and secure. Mark my words, I will not have my bride sullied or sold." There was no doubt that Cullen was ready to use any means necessary to bring his woman to his side. Emmett, being always at the ready for an honorable fight, nudged me to accept.

"A fine lady she must be, fer ye to work wi' pirates, Sir." I said to remind him with whom he chose to work.

"A fine lady indeed. Do we have a deal?" His eyes showed only determination.

"That we may. That we may. How will ye be getting' young Cap'n Masen out of our wind whilst we run yer errand?"

"Edward is my nephew and urgent matters to attend to have just come up."

"I have question fer ye. Iffen he be yer kin, why not ask him to handle Aro? He'd be a might proud lad wi' that 'un under his belt." Asked Emmett, speaking aloud for the first time.

"I fear that a bit more cunning will be required in performing this task. Seasoned men such as yourselves would be far better at handling this. Agreed?" After a quick nod from Emmett, I extended my hand.

"Agreed, Govn'r. We'll have yer lady returned to you unharmed."

"Whatever else you find, is yours to keep, Captain. Godspeed." With a firm shake, the we left to make ready the ship.

"Emmett, it be time to visit the sutler and weigh anchor. Let the sprogs stay ashore and find us some salty dogs, we'll be needin' 'em for this run to be sure. Make haste."

"Aye, Cap'n. Will ye be visitin' the seer?"

"Aye. Ye know I don't travel wi' out a plan."

"She be a rum lass, that one."

"That she is, but ye won't catch me bettin' agin 'er." Emmett laughed and turned toward town.

"OY! Doncha be tryin' to bed no wenches, ye hear. Yer woman'll have yer head swaying from the prow afore you light aboard her vessel". Jasper shouted after him.

"Me sweet Rosie be the only one fer me, Cap'n. An' the seer be the one to tell me, so she shan't be missin' me, neither." He answered, with a sly smile.

I leave on this trip with the hope of chasing that bastard down and I need her vision to make sure the trip's outcome will be favorable and I never take a trip without visiting Alice. While everyone in this miserable little port goes to see her, nearly no one will admit to it. Most sneak to see her under cover of night. Another benefit to being a pirate, no one cares what you do and there's no reputation to sully. I can't count the number of times I've proposed to her. She refuses saying that the sea-faring life is not for her, and my destiny lies elsewhere.

**-**-**

When Alice heard his boot hit board, a vision overtook her. Aye, this would be the last time her handsome captain would know her body. On this trip, Jasper would bring Alice her destiny and find his own. A fine lass with porcelain skin and deep brown eyes had shown herself in the vision, though Alice's remained hidden.

Alice didn't turn to greet her visitor, but continued gathering the tokens and herbs Jasper would need on his adventure.

"I knew ye'd be visitin' me, soon." She smiled.

"Aye, me sweet. Ye miss me?" Jasper wasted no time hitching her skirts, eager to feel her fine skin. He traced the curves of her hips while kissing her neck.

"Ye know I miss ye, Jasper." Alice leaned against his strong chest and gasped as his nimble fingers found their way to her already wet folds.

"Me proud beauty, ye be ready an' willin' already." Loosening the ties on his breeches, Jasper lifted Alice to kiss her sweet mouth. Her legs wrapped around his waist as her fingers wound in his golden curls.

"Ah, me Captain, I been wi' out yer touch fer too long." She moaned into his mouth as he drove his length deep within her without hesitation. She kissed along his jaw and neck down to his hard chest, reveling in the feel of his body.

"Too long, me sweet." The feeling of her tightening around him, drawing his moans.

"Alice, milady, let me hear that sweet voice of yers." Looking for her pearl of nerves, he slid his hands between them, never slowing the rhythm of his hips. Watching her face, he smiled. Her lips part, her eyes blank, as she reached her peak, she moaned and shook, her body alternately tensing and relaxing as Jasper brought her pleasure only he knew how. He kissed her neck, down to the swell of her breasts, while her breathing calmed.

"Me sweet, sweet, Cap'n, tell me how ye want me to please ye." She smiled, eyes still glazed from her own release.

"Ye know ye please me, darlin'. I do miss ye bare. Strip down, me lusty wench, an' show me yer glorious treasures." Alice giggled and ran to her bed, Jasper following behind her, swatting playfully at her bottom.

Jasper watched his lover undress, helping only to loosen the ties of her corset before returning to her bed. His eyes wandered over every inch of her beautiful, supple body, his fingers ached to touch her. While he admired her, she returned the appraisal. He was a tall man, taller than most. His features were striking, piercing blue eyes, high cheekbones, sharp jaw and noble nose. His full lips were the only softness to be found on his face. If you were lucky enough to be graced with it, his smile added the sweet feature of dimples. Though no man who knew him would ever remark on them and Jasper scowled more than necessary to avoid having anyone think him less fierce for such a dandy feature.

Alice's gaze trailed down his perfectly muscled torso, taught with years of working the ship, and she could keep herself away from him no longer. She walked to the bed and trailed her fingers down Jasper's stomach, along the trail of blond curls on his abdomen, down to his very proud cock. The quick intake of breath reminding Alice that someone was attached to the perfection in her hand. She glanced up to see Jasper laughing at her.

"Ye always did get a little lost in yer own world. Ye like what ye see, darlin'?"

"Ye know I do, Jasper." She leaned down to lick the pearl of clear liquid off the tip, earning a low moan. Spurred on by his twitch of approval, Alice took his length into her mouth, using her hand to massage what would not fit. She loved that his whole body reacted to the swirling of her tongue and the gentle pressure of her teeth. She could feel the surge begin and slowed her ministrations, ready to feel her lover inside her.

"Yer pert-near perfect." She whispered.

"Why doncha let me show ye how perfect." Jasper's cheeky grin lit Alice's soul. How was she going to let this man leave her, knowing he'd find another to love, even if to bring her own?

"I need ye, Jasper. Take yer time wi' me, please." Alice's tone was suddenly sweet and small.

"Aye, Alice. Anything fer ye, milady." By her tone, he knew something was weighing on Alice's mind, but learned not to ask. Alice revealed only in her own time.

Alice moved her legs to either side of Jaspers, leaning down to capture his lips. His tongue slid against hers, caressing and tasting her, reveling in the sweet essence of Alice.

Jasper's fingers traced from her tiny collarbones, down her arms, drawing a shiver from Alice. She leaned into him, memorizing every touch, knowing this was the last time. This time would be slow, deliberate and a perfect memory for them both.

Jasper kissed her lips, her chin, down her neck to the valley between her breasts, his hands kneading her firm breasts, stroking and teasing her nipples to hard peaks. He suckled each peak in turn, not leaving either unattended. Knowing how to bring her moans louder, he slid his fingers inside her, teasing and stroking the slightly rough spot within her. Alice moaned louder, pushing her chest closer to him. When she couldn't take another second without him, she lifted her hips and guided his straining cock to her slick core and slid down onto him, eliciting moans from them both.

"Jasper, I was wrong" she moaned

"Wrong?" he grunted

"Aye. Ye aren't pert-near perfect. Ye ARE perfect." She smiled down at her beautiful lover watching his jaw tick, trying to keep control.

"Yer tryin' to make me laugh so ye can keep me longer, arnt ye." His hips never slowed, never faltered as he worked to bring her to her peak again.

"Ah, ye know me too well, me love." And those were the last coherent words Alice would utter, while Jasper held her hips, moving her in time with his, meeting her thrust for thrust, pushing deeper, lifting higher.

"Let go, me sweet Alice. I'm close… come wi' me" he whispered.

Her moans were reaching a near constant stream, bringing Jasper with her when her peak hit, sending her into the strongest vision she'd ever experienced. As she looked down at her lover, she saw the face of an angel, straight black hair, deep, near-black eyes, and the smile of utter bliss. As suddenly as it hit, the vision was gone. She knew she had seen the face of her mate. Visions of her own future were a rare occurrence and never so clear. Jasper move Alice to lay next to him, holding her body to his while they both calmed. Now she was a peace with letting Jasper go.

**-**-**

"SAIL HO!" Came the call from the crow's nest.

"Can ye tell the ship?" I asked, feeling the nervous excitement build.

"Aye, Cap'n, we found 'er! It be the _Vulture_!"

"At last! Make ready, men!" Finally, I would have my revenge against the man who killed my father! Never had excitement run through me like this.

"Cap'n! The ship be listin', sir. No one be mannin' the helm."

"Come again?" No one abandons the helm.

"Aye, sir. The deck be empty."

"Keep yer eyes peeled, somethin' be dodgy 'bout this. Make ready and come along!" Alice said the fight would be in our favor, but this news unnerved me. As we got closer, we heard fighting going on below the deck.

"Cap'n Aro has hisself a mutiny!" Emmett hissed at me as we made our way to the ship. We all moved quietly and swiftly, making sure the deck was clear. While the rest of the crew slipped below, I crept along, listening for any stragglers. The fighting below was intense and I made my way below, my only concern to find Aro. I heard a woman's voice pierce through the night.

"You will wish you had NEVER crossed me!" her voice was as fierce as any I had heard. And then I saw her, Bella, dress ripped and hanging from her hips, sword and dagger in hand. At the point of the sword - the vicious and feared Captain Aro. My mind reeled, but I could not afford to lose focus.

"Sweetling, a fine lass like ye should never try to fight. I be very adept at this, an yer but a girl playing at a man's game." He cooed, moving closer to Bella.

"I, you bilge rat, am much more than a girl." She stepped toward the pirate, pushing the point of her blade into the softness under his chin, just enough to stop him and a thread of crimson to slither down his neck.

Movement from the deck caught my eye and spurred me to action. With haste, I moved behind the man attempting to ambush Bella. With one quick, silent motion, the sailor's neck was broken and the body was laid to the side without a noise. Without a sound, I crept along, getting closer to Bella, willing my mind and body into control.

"Me sweet Isabella, ye never gave me a chance to woo ye properly. I can forgive ye, if ye stop now. If ye get caught before ye give in, ye'll not have a chance, I'll kill ye meself." Aro's voice changed from plying to venomous. Before the Bella could react, I moved to her side.

"Ye'll not be laying a hand on the lady as long as I draw breath. Ye'll never lay hand to another soul again." I hissed. Bella glanced at me, drew my pistol and shot Aro between the eyes.

"Ye Gads, woman!" I shouted, looking in disbelief at the fierce woman next to me.

"I have little time to waste gaping. Either follow me, or move along." Not releasing my pistol, she turned and ran down to the lower decks. After a heartbeat, I followed her.

"Demetri! Felix!" She called.

"Aye, milady!" two voices returned.

"Dispatch the lot of them, Aro has drawn his last breath." Bella crowed. Aro's crew dropped their weapons and one spoke to her.

"No need to do that, lass, we'll not fight against ye any longer." he pledged.

"Alas, James, you are a pirate and I do not trust you. You spent more time harming the women than any other man aboard this ship. And you know, James, dead men tell no tales." with that, she drove her blade through is heart. "Demetri, please clean this mess and hang Aro's head from the prow. There shall be no question as to his fate." Demetri turned heel with a nod. "Felix, please go and find Elezear, the men remaining will want to meet their new captain." She cast her gaze to me.

"You are gaping again, Jasper." Bella smiled.

"Aye." I replied dumbly. After a moment, I managed a question. "What are ye doin' here, Bella?"

"Making good an escape. Or mutiny, depending on how you look at it. We can talk about it after I meet with Elezear. You and your men are welcome to stay. If you have someone who can help with the wounded and with the women, I would be grateful." I nodded, struck dumb by all I had witnessed.

"Emmett!" I called, finally finding my voice.

"Jasper! What the hell happened here? Ye know that woman?" His voice was full of humor.

"Aye, Emmett. That be Isabella Swan, Charlie's daughter." I could not keep the smile from my lips.

"By the powers! That be little Bella Swan?" My voice left again, leaving only my nod.

"She's grown into quite a woman, that 'un has. She's a fearsome thing."

"Aye. And taken charge. Please see to it that Sam helps with the wounded and send Jacob to help with the women. Find Esme, she's yer only other priority. With that, Emmett left.

I had no time to consider all that had transpired. When I met Elezear, Alice's words came back to me and I had no doubt that this was the man she had described. This was the man I was to bring home to the woman for whom I had cared over the last several years. With passing jealousy, I wondered if she would sail with him. I knew that she had released me and our time before I left was our last. Now her melancholy made sense. I too, Alice, will treasure that memory.

I watched Bella speak with passion and conviction. During the time she was on this godforsaken ship, she gained the loyalty of the remaining men and within mere minutes had managed to transfer that loyalty to Elezear. Felix, Demetri, and I stood behind her, searching every face for the hint of disloyalty. Emmett stood in the back, ready to assist should we come to trouble. While I was please for Bella that everyone remained loyal, the warrior in me was left unsatisfied. Once everyone, including Felix and Demetri, pledged to serve with Elezear, Bella lead me to the deck.

"I know you have many questions, Jasper, and I'll answer them all. Actually, telling you my story will probably answer most of them." She smiled sweetly, though the smile did not touch her eyes. I missed that easy, carefree smile. "I want to help reassure the women about your man Jacob and I will be back up here." She took a few steps away from me and turned back "I am happy you are here, Jasper. I'll be quick." She disappeared below.

Finally, my mind snapped. I just watched sweet little Bella take on the fiercest pirate known with no hesitation, and then kill again. And I sat. Alice's predictions and the memories of the last time I saw Bella took hold.

Even though I was a wanted man and they were a respected family, Charlie allowed me to stay in the private quarters of their pub, the Golden Swan. I knew to come in under cover of night, cloak hiding my face.

During that last evening Charlie, Renee, Bella, and I caught up on all that had happened since my last visit. I found myself spending a lot of time watching Bella. When I saw her last, she was just slip of a girl with braids and scraped knees playing with her friends. The person before me was a woman and if not for her familiar brown eyes, I may not have recognized her. I wondered how many times I had looked at this girl without seeing her. She had always been comely but now she was breathtaking. Her smile came easily and her laugh was music to my soul.

Charlie spoke with pride about one of the men who came to call on Bella. I missed the details of the suitor, too surprised at myself for bristling at the thought of another man coming to court her. As if I had a claim. Maybe if I hadn't become an outlaw. But no, I would not have been in port long enough to see sweet Bella for the woman she had become. My mind and heart battled to dismiss the feelings starting to overtake me. Likely noticing my distracted state, they bade me goodnight.

Cursing myself for my ridiculous behavior, I got ready for bed. Before I drifted to sleep, I heard soft whimpering coming from Bella's room. She'd always had vivid dreams, so I moved to her room to help calm her, as I had in the past. When I was almost to her door, I heard her moan.

"Oh, Jasper, mmmm... yes" my heart leapt when my name passed through her lips. I moved closer, spurred on by my body's reaction to her soft voice. I could hear the rustling of fabric, the rhythmic creak of the ropes holding her mattress. Making no sound, I pushed the door open, just a sliver, to watch her. My mind warred with my body, I wanted to burst in, cock out and ready to assist, yet remained frozen to the spot. This was Bella, sweet little Bella, not one of the common women I'd bedded. No, my mind reminded me, she is a woman now and thinking of me. My tented breeches only confirmed that.

Bella lay on her small bed, lashes brushing her cheeks, flushed with passion, long dark hair feathered around her face, full lips parted, begging to be kissed. The top of her nightdress was unlaced, revealing perfect pale breasts, taught dusky nipples, calling to my hands. One leg was hitched up, pulling her dress aside while her fingers danced in the dark curls on her folds, slick and glistening in the candlelight, calling to my tongue.

"Oh, Jasper, I've waited so long for your touch." she moaned. I knew it was wrong, but my disobedient eyes would not look away. My traitorous hand unlaced my breeches and wrapped around my painfully erect member. My hand stroked to the rhythm of Bella's hands, I watched her pinch and roll her nipples while her hips bucked into to her nimble fingers.

I leaned against the frame of the door and rested my head on my forearm, fighting the battle to take her, to give her privacy, to stay riveted to the spot. My feet were immobile.

"Please" she sighed "oh... oh, please... yes... make me yours, Jasper. Claim me for your own..." her voice faltered, her breathing hitched, gasping, and panting, she started to reach her peak. I pumped my hand faster, wanting to reach mine with her. As her body went rigid, I felt my own release, my seed spilled over my hand. Exhausted and shamed, my feet finally found momentum. I ran to my room and cleaned myself. I knew I could not return, having betrayed Bella that way. She would be betrothed to another who was suitable for her status. She would have a life of comfort and care with a good man. I cursed myself for even considering the kind of life I could provide for Bella. Even considering taking Bella to my life was a disservice to Bella.

Though I had not known of it before, my heart broke knowing I was desired by someone so pure. I was truly unworthy. I left before I saw Bella the next morning, asking Charlie and Renee to give her my best wishes for her future.

I thought of Alice's description of my love. Eyes of the deepest amber set in the palest ivory, hair of the richest cocoa with hints of fire in the sunlight. I remember that Bella's hair always had hints of red during the summer. My heart ached thinking of Alice and how it must have pained her to see and describe Bella to me. For now that Bella had returned to my life, I knew it was she of whom Alice spoke.

When I heard Bella's angelic voice call my name, I was pulled back to the present.

"Bella, me sweet. Come sit wi' me and tell me how ye got here. I think I may have missed something since I saw ye last." I tried to smile.

"Yes, I believe you have missed a few things, Jasper." She sat next to me, head tilted to the stars. "I've missed you, Jasper. You left without telling me goodbye last time." her voice was quiet.

"Aye. Many things to do, so little time, Lass." I replied with a sigh. _I betrayed you and was too ashamed to face you._

"Are you going to talk like that?" She giggled.

"Habit. Helps me blend. Does it bother you, Isabella?" I dropped to plain-speak and leaned close to catch her glance and she giggled again.

"Nope, I like it more than I care to admit." She blushed. My heart raced. "Emmett told me about your deal with Governor Cullen and Esme has been moved to your ship and made comfortable. She was unharmed. She and I grew close and I like her very much."

"Thank ye, Bella. Now we shall see if Cullen is a man of his word. Yes?" I smiled.

"Indeed. I hope for the best, Jasper." She said my name as the softest whisper.

"When you left, Charlie wanted me to marry Edward." she said, brining me out of my Bella-induced reverie.

"Edward?"

"He told you about Edward Masen, you just weren't listening." I tried to restrain the bristle I felt at his name, and knowing that _he_ was the one courting my Bella. _My _Bella. My heart beat off rhythm.

"I don't think Charlie realized Edward was the one pursuing you, but I couldn't marry him, Jasper. I knew what he wanted, and it wasn't me. He wanted to claim me, so he could get you. Sure, he was nice enough to look at, and very charming." She sighed. "He just wasn't..." she swallowed hard "... he wasn't you." Her eyes met mine, searching for my understanding. I could not yet give it. After a moment, she continued with her story.

"While working in the pub, I heard that a female captain was in port getting supplies. That night I snuck onto her ship. She wanted to kill me for stowing, but I begged, telling her I was to marry a man who cared nothing for me while hunting down the one I did love." She did not wait for my response.

"I spent time with Rosalie Hale…" I smiled at the name. "You know the _Surly Siren_?" She smiled, lifting an eyebrow.

"Aye. Me quartermaster be quite taken wi' Cap'n Rose." Even with such a strong guide, my concern for her past grew.

"So, Rosalie let me start working right away. She'd heard of Father and, of course, I was able to prove my use on the ship."

"How did ye get from there to here, fightin' Aro?"

"We became very, uh, close, Rose and I. Neither of us was quite ready for… well… we need time apart." She blushed, eyes avoiding mine. "I decided that it was time for me to start on my own, to follow my own course. Rose helped me buy my own ship. You've heard of the _Mischievous Kitten_?" Now I was shocked.

"Yer Calico Marie?!" Her laugh made my heart soar.

"Aye, me bucko. One an' th' same!" She stood, pointing her small foot out and bowing with a flourish, and fell back to my side laughing. Pride welled within my chest. My girl was quite a force to be reckoned with.

"Well, well, well. Never would I have put stories of Marie with ye. Ye have made quite a name fer yerself. How have we not crossed paths before now?"

"Rose. She told me where you would be. She also helped me track Aro. When I found his ship at port, I docked the _Kitten_ and worked my way into his good graces. His men were not pleased to have a free woman aboard, but he let me work in the galley for a few months. He was very difficult on his crew and many were unhappy. It was easy to find men who would work against him, like Felix and Demetri. Aro was comfortable around me and got careless. I was able to get a lot of information from him and dropping the right information at the right time, helped draw the lines for a mutiny. He was never the wiser, discounting the abilities of a mere woman." Her laugh was dark. Her eyes were distant with memories.

"When he took a ship, he murdered everyone aboard, save one man and all the women. The women were kept below for the entertainment of the crew and then to be sold." She shuddered.

"Elezear was the lone male survivor of the last ship Aro attacked, and therefore very easily swayed. I took care of the women as best I could, but I had to keep myself safe, too. Elezear knew that Esme's connection to Governor Cullen would buy her some time and protection, so he and I used that in our favor. We expected Navy, not pirates." She chuckled. I really was very lucky to stay in Aro's favor. Well, until today."

"Why on earth would ye do that? Put yerself in danger like that?"

"I remember when your father was murdered, Jasper." She said gently. "I remember every day of anguish you went through. I was too young to be of comfort to you even though I loved you then. I wanted to hold you, comfort you, and tell you we would get through it together. You were so broken when you started working with Father. He did what he could to help you through that time. I never forgot that. I just thought that if I could kill the man who caused you so much pain... I thought that you would want to meet that person. You would see me as someone other than the little girl who tagged around while you worked." She sighed quietly, letting me focus on all she revealed.

"You killed him. For me. You changed your entire life for me?" She raised an eyebrow and I realized I lapsed back into plain speak. I smiled.

"Yes, for you. I love you, Jasper. Since before I knew what love was, I have loved you. Only you."

"Why?" was all I could whisper. She raised her hand to touch my cheek. Her hands were warm and slightly rough from working the ropes. I closed my eyes and leaned into her. 'For you' kept running through my mind.

"Oh, Jasper" her voice wrapped my name in honey and I tried to block the memory of the first time I heard her utter those words. "You never told me how to act, never reminded me of what a 'lady' does or doesn't do or say. You never told me to mind my mouth when I gave my opinion of something. You listened. You engaged me instead of silencing me." She shook her head sadly. "Mother and Father never did know what to make of me. They wanted me to be well-read and all, but then I had to keep all the ideas and curiosity to myself. Edward never wanted to hear my opinion." She changed her voice to a deeper pitch 'Love, you shouldn't worry your pretty head with the things I do.' After growing up on a ship with the father I have, you'd think he would want to get any insights he could. His tactical knowledge is lacking indeed." She closed her eyes.

"Ye deserve better than me. Gone is the Jasper ye knew and here before ye is a pirate most unkind." I moved her hand back to her lap. She nodded, lost in thought.

"And why would you think that I still want that Jasper, the one I knew when I was a child? Why would I not want Jasper, the man? The man who knows what he wants and takes it? The man who has the confidence to sail his own ship, his own way, on his own terms? And would I be better off with Edward? A man who barely knows who I am? Who wants me to be pretty and sit on a shelf until he needs to impress someone? Who thinks I should be seen and not heard with a lap full of babies who should be seen and not heard?" Her voice was rising in anger, eyes flashing and teeth clenched.

"I am not the child you knew, either. I am a woman now. A woman who has gone against every expectation handed her and fought for a man she knows to be worthy. I see it in your eyes, Jasper. You may know how to behave to get what you need and you may have been unkind, ruthless, but your eyes give you away. You are a good man, in here." Her hand rested over my heart '_for you'_. I could weep from her words '_for you_', her touch only magnifies that feeling '_for you_'.

My traitorous body reacted, overriding my brain. I grabbed her hand to pull around my waist, her fingers gripping my shirt. I captured her lips in a deep kiss, pulling her body tightly to mine. She leaned into me, moaning as our tongues caressed. Her hands traced my face, fingers winding in my hair. How had I drawn breath without air? How had I lived without my heart? How had I seen without my eyes? How had I existed without this woman?

Bella moved to straddle my lap, pushing her body deeper to mine. No longer able to control my desire for this perfect woman, I ripped her dress the rest of the way, flinging it away from her body. I fumbled through her skirts searching for the hem, desperate and not caring where we were or who was around. I would fulfill the promises my body made those years ago while watching her alone.

"Jasper. Jasper!" frustrated, my head snapped up. "Stop with my skirts, I'll be chaffed and tired before you are done rummaging." She stood, somehow losing all those frustrating layers without effort. She stood before me in just a shift, lust in her eyes and a smile playing on her perfect lips.

"Bella, please darlin', put me outta me misery. Yer too far from me." I wrapped my fingers around her waist and pulled her back to me. She pulled the shirt from me and loosened the ties of my breeches before climbing back onto my lap. She kissed along my jaw, down my neck and traced her tongue around my nipples, drawing a low hiss from me when her teeth grazed and bit down. My hips jerked toward her, seeking the heated comfort only she could now provide. I thought I would come undone when I felt her hand wrap around my length, gently squeezing and stroking me.

"Oh, Jasper, I've waited so long for your touch." She moaned, bringing my memory back to that night.

"Sweet Bella, ye'll never have to wait again." Eager to feel her bare breasts, I ripped the remaining fabric away from her body. My memory retained only the faintest shadow of the perfection I found. Her breasts were fuller, creamy white perfection. I palmed them, kneading and plucking the rose-colored tips. Once taught, I suckled each nipple, reveling in the sweet taste of her skin and the sensation of her nipples further hardening on my tongue. Her hips set a tortuous rhythm, grinding against my aching cock. With all my experience, I cannot recall a time I could neither be too gentle nor too rough. I wanted to make sweet love to her and pound her until she screamed my name. Bella moaned and writhed under my touch.

"Jasper, please, I need you, make me yours, Jasper. Claim me for your own..." Those same words… this time I knew no doubt or hesitation. I thrust deep inside her, gasping at the tight heat enveloping me, hearing the glory of her beautiful voice moaning my name, over and over like a prayer. She rode me, driving down onto me, breasts bouncing onto my chest. Again I found that my memory of her was pale in comparison to the vision before me. Her cheeks and chest were flushed, glistening with the sweat of our exertion, her kiss-swollen lips parted, tongue darting out to lick them, eyes lidded with passion. I could feel her walls tighten around me, so close to her peak. I pulled her down harder, pressing my thumb against the pearl of nerves and suckled her nipples as she rode out her climax. When she calmed, I rolled her over, still needing to be joined with her, not willing to give up the connection of our bodies or our souls. Her legs wrapped around my waist pulling me to her as I once again sheathed myself within her. Still tight and trembling from her climax, it was easy to bring her next. I leaned into her, her hair all around my face, the sweet skin of her neck under my tongue, the feeling of her teeth grazing my ear, sucking on the lobe around the gold hoop there. She whispered her love and devotion to me while urgently gripping my hair and rocking her hips to the rhythm of my own. I could hold back no longer, shouting her name as I came undone. Her whispers never stopped, 'for you, Jasper. Always for you'.

Our breathing calmed as we lay together, lost in gentle touches and quiet declarations of forever. I knew that my life would forever be changed and forever be better. I was reminded again of why I never bet against Alice.

* * *

A/N: I have enjoyed writing this story andhope it lives up to the expectations of my muse, Mistress Fiberkitty. I can only hope one day to be worthy! You make FF a fun, smutty, enjoyable place to hang out. Thanks to the ladies of the Fournikation Foundation for the contest. Enjoy and VOTE!


End file.
